


And They Were Tentmates

by amityadmirer



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (a lot of kissing??), (if you make me fan art I’ll give you my first born child), ...kissing?, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Camping, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I wonder what’s gonna happen😏, Just gals being pals, Mutual Pining, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, but you didn’t hear it from me, leave a comment I’ll give you a kiss, okay fine there’s kissing, theres only one tent 😏, theyre both disaster gays, whhhaaaaatttt??? Nooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amityadmirer/pseuds/amityadmirer
Summary: Oh my god they were tentmates
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 163
Kudos: 793





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PolinaYuhhh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolinaYuhhh/gifts).



> Naturally I want to thank Inuonlytwo because I love you and you are everything to me. Also this is an official shout out to someone who always comments the nicest things: PolinaYuhhh you literally always have me grinning at my phone screen, so I hope this makes your day a little bit better! 
> 
> Also check out Smoking_Gear ‘s new fic! Steampunk AUs are the shit 😎

It had been a week since the great Emperor’s coven disaster, and Luz was as chipper as ever.

Everyone was concerned.

Eda and King had tried being gentle towards her, assuring her that she would be able to get home somehow, and Gus and Willow had both tried distracting her with various interesting witch things, but the poor girl didn’t seem to be affected. None of her friends had seen her even shed a tear at the fact that her mom was worlds away, but maybe that was because she hadn’t taken enough time to even think about it.

Luz, as happy as she seemed, was just spiraling. She jumped from task to task, job to job, until her whole body gave out and she slept like a rock from noon to the next morning, missing half a day of school. Still, she refused to think about it. How are you even supposed to go about processing what she’d been through? She’d never known anyone who had gone through an experience like this. No one.

“So what are you up to today?” Eda asked casually, leaning against the doorframe close to where Luz was practicing spells on the couch. She was secretly very concerned for the girl. When she had first been cursed she didn’t let anyone see how broken up about it she was for days. Eventually she burnt out, and she was worried the same would happen for Luz.

“Hm, well I actually had an idea I was gonna talk to you about,” Luz replied while tapping a rune and watching the light orb disintegrate the paper and float to the top of the room. Her eyes followed it in wonder. Magic never failed to amaze her.

“Oh?” Eda said curiously, “What were you thinking?”

Luz turned her attention from the glowing light on the ceiling to her mentor. “Have you guys ever heard of of camping?”

The witch furrowed her brow. “No? What is that, some fancy kind of mushroom?”

“Yeah its — wait no. what? Where did you get mushrooms from?” Luz asked.

Eda shrugged nonchalantly. “I dunno, just seemed...mushroomy?”

Luz narrowed her eyes slightly, but didn’t press further. “Well, fair, but it's actually something that my mom and I…something that on earth…” her smile was faltering, and she tried to find a way to describe it that wouldn’t bring up memories that had been soured by her being trapped in the Isles. “Camping is where you and your friends go out into the woods for a night with tents and food and things. You make a fire, tell scary stories, and just have fun. I was thinking about this weekend? Amity gets her cast off Thursday!”

“You want to voluntarily go off into the woods and sleep there? In the dark? At night?” Eda asked, frowning. “Are you crazy?”

Luz nodded her head. “Yes, very. Now let’s say if I organized it and called Gus and Willow and Amity, that you would be okay with it? We can stay nearby!”

Eda stared down at the girl. She was giving her puppy dog eyes, bottom lip stuck out with her hands clasped, begging, in front of her. Of course she was going to say yes; if not for the face, then for other ‘trapped in the wrong dimension’ reasons, but she couldn’t let Luz know they were all going soft on her.

“Well you can’t go unsupervised into the woods; all sorts of horrible monsters would just love to prey on a group of helpless kids.”

“Not helpless!” Luz interjected. “Just look at Willow. She's basically a Master of Plant magic already! Gus can literally make any sort of illusion, and he's the youngest. Not to mention Amity, one of the most powerful witches at Hexside! We can handle ourselves.”

Eda rose an eyebrow. “Well kid, as of right now I'm taking the role of being your guardian. If I say you're going to have adult supervision, you’ll be getting some.”

Luz looked as though she might argue further but ended up sighing dramatically and collapsing onto the couch. 

“Fine.” She grumbled.

“Which is why,” Eda continued, “King will be going with you.”

Luz shot up from where she had slumped into the couch. “King?” she asked with an eager smile. “King is coming with us?”

From the kitchen came some clattering, and soon the King of Demons popped out of the room, falling face-first, but then skittering back up and onto the living room table. “Wha—camping? Woods? What’s going on?”

Luz beamed at her friend. “We’re going camping!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands out and accidentally knocking over a lamp that had been sitting on the table. Everyone grimaced at the noise, and Luz covered her eyes. “Sorry!” she squeaked, peeking through her fingers at the mess. “That’s my bad.”

Eda rolled her eyes with a sigh. “Wouldn’t be the first time I guess.”

“Won’t be the last time either.” King chipped in, “Now who’s gonna tell me more about this whole ‘camping’ business?”

  
***

“Wait, let me get this right?” Amity said. 

She was lying on her bed at home. Her cast was freshly removed so she had been practicing walking around like normal until she had exhausted herself, and then Luz had video-called on her scroll. She had borrowed Edas’, and had been going off about something called ‘camping’ for the past 10 minutes, and Amity, although confused, had enjoyed every second where Luz looked happy. 

She was horribly concerned about her friend. Even if she didn’t really like her parents she knew how much Luz loved her mom. She couldn’t imagine being unable to return home from another dimension, and she was, like many others, just waiting for Luz to break down so that she could be there for her. But, as it seemed, she was far from tears.

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead!” Luz said from the other end of the scroll, her voice all robotic, but still cute.

Amity smiled at the other girl's enthusiasm. “So you want me to go out into the middle of the woods at night, make a fire to attract all the monsters that lurk in the woods, and then go to sleep? Right out in the open? And you guys do this often back on earth?” 

Luz nodded excessively. “Exactly! Actually, my mom and I used to…” her face fell slightly. “Never mind. Are you in, or are you in?”

Amity averted her eyes from the scroll so that Luz couldn’t read her expression. 

Sure, she  _ wanted _ to go, but could she handle it? She had only become more aware of her feelings towards the human in recent weeks, and now that she knew she was staying, or rather trapped in their realm, maybe she had a chance? She knew it was a horrible way to think about it, but she did really like Luz, which was why she wasn’t sure it was the best idea to have a sleepover out in the middle of the woods with her.

Who knew what could happen?

“I don't know Luz…sounds a little dangerous.” She eventually said, still not meeting Luz’s pleading gaze.

“But Amity!” she protested. “It’ll be so much less fun without you!”

Her breath caught in her throat and her face went red. This was just like the Grudgby match all over again. She was going to do something stupid and reckless because of one pretty girl, and you know what, she probably wouldn’t even regret it.

Luz had a habit of getting her in trouble. She was kind of in love with it.

“My parents aren’t going to like it…but I mean as long as we’re safe.”

“Yes!” Luz shouted, her voice cracking, “It's gonna be so much fun!”

Amity tried to hide her lovesick smile from Luz by rolling her eyes, but some of the joy peeked out, and Luz took a moment to just stare at the girl from the other side of the scroll. Amity had no idea how pretty she was, and Luz was so absorbed by her that she barely recognized Amity had started talking again. 

“So then I’ll see you tomorrow night?” Amity asked, snapping the other girl out of her daze. “Should I meet you at your house?”

Luz shook her head a few times to dismiss her previous thoughts about Amity. There wasn’t time to think about what that might mean, especially when there was a camping outing to plan. 

“Y—Yup, yeah, yeah! Um, Gus and Willow are going to be at my house at 7. I want to get out and set up before dark. Remember to bring normal sleepover things—” Luz darted out of view and seemed to be having a conversation with someone back home. 

Amity waited for a second before her head popped back into view. “I have to go, but you should also bring a tent!” she rushed, pressing end call before Amity had a chance to ask what a tent even was.

I guess she would find out tomorrow.

On the camping trip.

With Luz Noceda.

_ Fuck. _

***

  
“You forgot a tent?” Luz exclaimed loudly, looking at Amity with concern. “You can't go camping without a tent!”

Amity, Gus, Willow, and Luz were all standing in the Owl House living room with their camping gear. It seemed as though both Willow and Gus knew what a tent was and had brought one, but Amity, in the chaotic mess that was getting ready for the night, had forgotten to ask Luz again about what that was. Apparently, she was noticing, it was a portable makeshift piece of cloth stretched over poles. They were supposed to be for something like a hunting trip for demon trappers, but Amity had never heard of them.

“Oh, sorry!” she squeaked, looking around at the other kids’ supplies. She had packed for a normal sleepover, not whatever camping was, and suddenly felt very out of place. “Should I just go or…”

Luz gave her a very confused look. “No way, you can just share mine with me. It's big enough for the two of us.”

Amity froze. 

From what she had seen of these tents, they were small. Small meant that they would be cramped. Cramped would mean that Luz and her would be sleeping side by side, their bodies almost touching, so close that all it would take was Amity leaning in just a little bit and she could probably kiss her. And she could  **not** kiss Luz Noceda. Well, she could, but what would happen if she did? Would Luz kiss her back? Would she run away?

She was not going to survive the night, was she?

“Um, no that’s okay! I can just join you on the next one.” Amity persisted, slowly backing towards the door. “You guys should enjoy this—”

She was stopped when Luz reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back in close. For a moment neither of them moved, both of them  _ way _ too close to the other to form a coherent thought. Amity’s eyes grew wide, and she stopped breathing for a moment. “Yeah?” she whispered.

Luz blushed slightly and turned away, dropping Amity’s hand from her own. “Um, no, I mean that you should stay. Stay? Please?”

Gus and Willow looked back and forth between the two girls rapidly before smirking to the other. 

“Wow, this is going to be interesting,” Willow whispered under her breath to her friend. 

“Is it a human thing to go red whenever she and Amity get too close?” Gus asked Willow quietly. “Because every single time that they’re really close—”

“Alright, Gus!” Luz said through grit teeth, having heard their comments. “I think we can all get ready to go now. King is still saying goodbye to all the luxuries of modern life, but we really should get going soon.”

All four of the kids’ attention went to the other side of the room where King kept clicking the light on and off, telling it in hushed tones how much he would miss it. The entirety of their conversation, the demon had been wishing all his favorite modern appliances goodbye and had packed an obnoxious amount of food. As he had said earlier before anyone had arrived: “You never know how much food you’ll need at any given moment. That’s why I always carry at least three loaves of bread on me at all times.” Luz had asked where he kept the bread, but he’d simply turned away and scoffed, telling her he would never reveal that secret. 

“Hey King?” she asked, “Can we please get going now?”

The furry creature looked up from where he was caressing the light switch. “Um, yeah, but could you just give me a second. I'm having a moment over here.” He replied, shooing them away. “I'll meet you outside, okay?”

“Alrighty…” Luz said, shooting him one last glance and then scooping up her bags. “Let’s get going then.”

The rest of the kids grabbed their things, and all took turns holding the door open for the other to walk through. When they had finally made it in front of the house, King came careening out the door with a comically large backpack filled primarily with food and a couple other random camping materials. 

“Are we all set?” he asked the teenagers. 

A chorus of yes’s went up through the small crowd and Luz grinned.

“Bye, Eda! Bye, Hooty!” she yelled towards the house, and Hooty perked up.

“Thanks, Luz! Maybe I’ll come out and check up on you guys—”

“No!” almost all of the group shouted unanimously. 

“We’ll be okay, but thanks,” Luz added. “Well goodbye then.”

The owl tube sighed, “Goodbye.”

And then they were off. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🍫🏕🔥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey JustTimoCraft, you’re a real one for putting up with me even though I keep forgetting to send you stuff to beta!!  
> Anyways I just broke up with an internet friend of 4 months because he was cat fishing me 🤪 and I took my 5.5 hour psat, and I’m in a fight with a friend, sooooooooooooo  
> How’s everyone else’s day? (Over sharing on the internet is kind of liberating guys)

The group had only been walking for less than ten minutes, but Amity was already flustered. Well, to be completely honest, part of Amity was always flustered around Luz; it was more of a matter of her showing it.

The two girls had taken to walking next to each other. Gus stood on the other side of Luz, and Willow became quickly distracted by wildlife and how it seemed that even though they had been walking for a little bit now, she kept seeing that same one particular tree. When Luz and Gus weren’t excitedly talking about the human custom of camping, a trip Gus was already thinking about pitching to the school for the human appreciation club (not that he was in that anymore), the girl would turn to Amity and try to ask her about her life. Their hands brushed about thirty times, and every time they did, Amity felt the butterflies in her stomach have a field day with it. 

Sometimes when she was around Luz, she could try to hide her blush in one way or another, but today there was nowhere to hide, and she was stuck standing next to the girl she liked, her ears burning bright red.

“Hey Amity,” Gus started, peeking his head around Luz, “Are you okay?” 

The green-haired girl froze. “Yeah, why?” she asked in a high-pitched voice.

“Oh,” Gus said, giving her a weird look, “It's nothing, just, your face is really red. I was just wondering if you were feeling sick or something.”

Now that he had brought it up, Amity was feeling sick, but maybe not for the reasons she normally did. “No! Feeling great!” she replied, voice thick with fake positivity. “All good here!”

Luz shifted her glance to Amity, and the girl cursed how flawless she looked in even the worst light from the woods. Her hair was swept to the side casually, a couple strands falling over her eyes, and her eyes,  _ god _ , her eyes seemed to reflect the little bits of greens and browns of the trees around them. Even though they were supposed to be brown, she could see the speckles of hazel glimmering as though she were some sort of cartoon character. 

“Amity?” Luz asked. “Amity are you paying attention?”

Amity’s eyes grew tenfold and she shook her head a few times, trying to remember if the girl had said anything. She must have been staring, and judging by the faces of her other companions, it must have been for  _ a while _ . 

“Y—yeah, um totally!” she squeaked, trying to avoid Luz’s eyes lest she get lost in them again, but they followed her intently. 

“So then your leg is doing better? You’ve been walking super well!” Luz said, still staring the flustered girl down.

“Oh, no, yeah it's actually doing really well!” She replied, grateful for such an easy question. For whatever reason, she expected to be fully interrogated.

“Do they have casts back on earth?” Gus asked, “Because I assume they would, but maybe they have cool ‘technology’ for that.” 

Luz smiled and shook her head, averting her attention from Amity. “Yeah, we have casts. Actually, when I was three my mom and I…we went to a playground and I, um, fell from the monkey bars and broke my arm. I had a cast for almost two months. Everyone I knew signed it.” She had developed a far off look in her eyes, and something about it dampened the mood of the whole group.

Everyone wanted to hear more about Luz’s home on earth and how she was dealing with not being able to go back, but it seemed as though it was the last thing she wanted to talk about. Even when she brought it up herself, it felt as though they were intruding on something. She talked so minimally about it anymore that the change had all of them concerned.

“That must have sucked.” Amity added softly, breaking the awkward silence that was only made more awkward by King’s sound effects he made when he started hitting trees with a random stick he had picked up a while back. “I only had mine on for a month and it was like I couldn’t do anything.”

Luz’s attention slipped back to the girl, and she seemed to lighten a bit. “Yeah, gosh, I'm glad I never broke my leg because then I wouldn’t be able to do anything, and if I couldn’t do anything, I’d probably die.”

“You’d  _ probably _ read Azura again, so I wouldn’t say nothing.”

Luz grinned at the name. “You're absolutely right! Maybe I should have broken my leg. Oh well, next time.”

Amity began to roll her eyes at the girl's antics, but Luz latched onto her gaze at that exact moment, and she stopped. Their hands brushed against the others again, and it felt like a spark trying to ignite between the two of them. Luz’s gaze didn’t seem to have any hidden meaning behind it, she was just curious, holding Amity’s stare and watching her squirm just the tiniest bit. 

Amity opened her mouth slightly to say something, but just as she began to, King exclaimed something loudly, startling the two girls apart.

“We’re here!” He yelled, running into a moderately sized clearing in the woods. 

Eda had come out earlier and prepped the area for arrival. Since she could no longer use magic she couldn’t actually protect the area, but Willow assured them that she would make sure nothing bad got into the campsite while they were sleeping. 

All of the kids ran out to the middle of the area and began to figure out where they would set things up. When Luz pulled out her tent and began to set it up at the back corner of the campsite, the realness of the situation hit Amity. 

For one, that tent was  _ tiny _ . It was probably meant for just one person, but she and Luz would have to share it. This  brought her to her second realization: she was going to be sleeping right next to the girl she liked. This wasn’t some twisted dream. This was real. She could barely handle their hands brushing on the walk over—how was she supposed to handle being completely next to her? What if she moved a lot in her sleep? What if Luz did? What if they woke up with their limbs tangled?

If that happened Amity would simply pass away. She would just shrivel up and die right there. That absolutely couldn’t happen. She would make sure that it wouldn’t.

***

Luz was having a good time.

Okay, fine, Luz was trying to have a good time, but she kept getting distracted. 

Either she was lost watching whatever Amity was doing or thinking about her mom, and now it was past sundown, and suddenly tonight felt like a very bad idea. It wasn’t that she didn’t  _ want _ to go camping with her friends, but almost everything was reminding her of her mom and how she used to absolutely love bringing Luz with her on long hikes into the middle of the woods to just breathe. She remembered all the times she would complain about not wanting to go, or when she would get halfway up the trail and get tired, her mom carrying her the rest of the way. 

Suddenly all of those memories felt sour, and all she could think about was how the last time her mom asked her to go, she told her she was busy just to get out of it.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Gus asked Luz. Everyone had noticed her zoning out ever since they finished pitching their tents, and it had them all feeling out of it. The vibes were off.

“Oh, just…” Luz tried to focus her attention back on her friends. “It's nothing…hey do you guys wanna tell ghost stories?”

Willow, Gus, and Amity all exchanged looks. Something about their friend was off, but none of them wanted to be the one to bring it up. “Um, sure,” Amity said slowly, narrowing her eyes.

“Oh wait!” Luz said, suddenly remembering something from earlier. “I brought things for s’mores!”

The three witches gave Luz almost identical confused looks. 

“What’s a s’more?” Willow asked. 

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I think I've heard of these!” Gus exclaimed eagerly. “They float through the air and they make people sick, right?” 

Luz shook her head, “No I think you're thinking of spores? S’mores don't get you sick, they’re a dessert! They taste so good!”

“Spores…s’mores…” Gus mused, lost in thought. “I think I'm going to need to see or taste one of these ‘s’mores’ to get a better idea of what you mean.”

Luz grinned. “Duh! We’re all going to need to eat one, or two, or three, or—once I actually ate seventeen and threw up seven times! I was also probably sick with the flu,” she reflected, scratching her head slightly, “But, whatever! They’re still so good!”

Instead of hanging around for someone to say something more about s’mores, she got up and ran to her tent where she pulled out her backpack. The marshmallows, which were labeled as monstermallos in the Isles, were a char black instead of white, and she couldn’t really find graham crackers, but King had found a similar replacement. And of course, there were no s’mores without chocolate, luckily the Isles seemed to still have that. 

After grabbing her materials, she ran back to where her friends were sitting on logs around the fire and dumped everything out next to her seat. Without missing a beat, the girl sprinted out into the woods and came back with five long sticks. They were the perfect size for roasting, and Luz beamed at the mess that she had accumulated.

“S’mores!” she exclaimed, huffing as if slightly out of breath. 

The others continued to look confused, and Luz just smiled at them all like an idiot. 

“So how do we—” Willow started, trying to sound gentle.

“Burn ‘em!” Luz shouted, causing several birds to flutter out of the trees overhead. 

“Burn them…” Gus echoed, seeming to be memorizing the fact, probably to later recite to a group of interested (or not) witches, or just to have as a handy fun fact.

“Exactly!” Luz continued. “You take the marshmallow and put it on the other end of the stick and into the flames. You can keep them right out of the fire until they get warm and gooey on the inside, or, and this is what I prefer, just shove that bad boy in there and light it on fire!” she had this maniacal glint in her eye, as opposed to the melancholy look she had been displaying before, but hey, no one was complaining. 

“That’s certainly…something,” Amity said, eyeing the girl and the stick she was now shoving a marshmallow on critically. 

“Are you judging me, Amity Blight?” Luz asked, meeting her eyes with a challenging, but still playful, glare. 

Amity raised an eyebrow and held the gaze. “So what if I am, Noceda?”

The brunette stuck her stick into the fire, breaking eye contact for just long enough to get the mallow on fire and blow it out before shoving the gooey goodness into her mouth and smirking back at amity. The seriousness left her face when she tried to rub off some of the sticky substance, and Amity just rolled her eyes. Yeah, she definitely had a thing for idiots.

“Sho baphicawy,” Luz began, mouth so full of sugary goo that her words came out all muffled. “Yof puph va marphmallo ingoo yoh mouph an it mwelts!” 

Nope. No one understood that.

“How about you try it with your mouth closed?” King said, walking back into the circle. He had been off in the woods ‘experiencing nature’ for the past thirty minutes now, and everyone was pretty confident he had just run home for a moment of peace. 

“Kingh!” Luz shouted, still not done eating. 

“She's been on a s’mores rampage for like ten minutes,” Amity said to the furry creature, and he shrugged. 

“She did bring those up a few times while we were at the market. Said that they were her favorite food?”

Luz nodded enthusiastically. “Yes!” her mouth was now cleared. “They’re my  _ favorite _ ! Nothing on this planet is better than a s’more!”

“So are you going to teach us how to make them or are you just going to roast marshmallows all night?” King asked, scampering up onto an empty log. “Because I definitely want to know all about these ‘s’mores.’”

“Oh yeah, sorry!” Luz said, scrambling to get s’mores materials for all of her friends. “I'll explain that to you all!” 

After explaining the basics of s’more making to her audience, Luz settled back on her log and shoved another marshmallow onto her stick and into the fire. For a moment she forgot about the snack and scanned the circle of her friends, grateful for all of them. She could get a little distracted sometimes—lost in her head—and she was really glad they hadn’t brought it up.

Eventually, her attention turned back to a certain green-haired girl who had been staring at her all night. Yes, of course she had noticed. Back before with the Emperor’s coven thing she had been too distracted to notice, but since she had destroyed the portal home and Eda was safe, she had tuned in to the other girl’s actions. Sometimes she thought Amity was going to explode when she’d call her in the middle of the day unprompted, or that one time she showed up to her house and the twins teased the two of them until she left. 

Amity had been looking at her all night which meant she was probably thinking similar things. Things about tonight. Things about sharing a tent, something that Luz was both a little anxious for, and slightly guilty for being grateful Amity hadn’t brought a tent so that it would happen. 

She didn’t know if she  _ liked  _ Amity, but whenever she caught her looking, her stomach got all fluttery. Her golden eyes, green hair, soft smile, honestly everything about her made Luz nervous, but she wasn’t sure what that meant. She knew she liked girls because, well, anime, but she hadn’t really ever really had a crush on one in real life. She hadn’t had much of a crush on anyone in real life. Everyone she had ever had feelings for was a fictional character because, well, anime. So she didn’t even know what a crush should feel like.

Luz knew from shows and books and fanfiction (*wink*) what was supposed to happen when you like someone. You're supposed to get nervous around them, distracted, lost in their eyes, etc. you're supposed to always be thinking about them, or wanting to include them in things. You're supposed to always lean towards them in a group, sometimes teasing or flirting with them and…

Well maybe Luz had the tiniest, smallest, minuscule-est of crushes on Amity, but like, she couldn’t be sure.

Suddenly Luz realized that her marshmallow had completely burnt up, melted off the stick, and that she had been staring at none other than Amity Blight for the past four minutes straight and that she was now also staring back. Not only was Amity staring back, but she was bright fire-truck red. 

_ Shit was I doing something stupid with my face? _ Luz thought.  _ I mean I probably always am, but still. _

The two girls continued to stare at each other, and only when Luz raised both of her eyebrows and fell into an awkward grin, did Amity finally look away. She seemed to shake her head in exasperation, all while Luz prayed that she wasn’t blushing.

She was.

“Is this what you meant?” Gus asked, holding up a s’more happily and causing Luz to avert her attention to her friend. 

“Oh my gosh, it LOOKS SO GOOD!” Luz squealed, jumping from her log and bounding over to Gus to gush about how great the s’more looked. 

The s’more itself was a bit of a disaster, marshmallow dripping down the edges and falling onto the grass below sloppily, but it was a distraction, and that was what Luz needed, a distraction. 

“This is how humans do it?” Gus asked, feeling increasingly proud of himself.

“It's exactly how they do it!” Luz confirmed, patting her friend on the back. “You're absolutely amazing! I love it!”

Gus grinned at his friend and shoveled the entire thing into his mouth. “Oh, iz sho good!”

“Isn’t it?” Luz asked rhetorically. She tried not to feel Amity’s eyes on her back. She knew that she was watching her, and just knowing that fact alone made her heart beat a little faster.

“Okay now look at mine!” Willow said, holding her treat out for inspection. Luz happily bounced to the other girl and gave her the thumbs up. 

When s’more inspections were over, Luz walked back over to her seat and warmed her hands by the crackling fire. Now that night had fallen, the woods had become colder and much less welcoming. She had to remind herself for a moment that she was  _ not _ in fact out in the woods by her house back home and instead in a completely strange alternate realm where creatures would very much like to eat her. The thought was unsettling, and she shivered slightly.

“It's kind of creepy here…” she said slowly, looking around as if for monsters lurking in the shadows. “I have an idea!”

“Yeah?” King asked, popping a s’more into his mouth.

Luz grinned wildly like before, eyes glittering with the light of the fire, as she looked between all of her friends. 

“Let’s tell ghost stories.”

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 👻😢🥰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for all your kind words last chapter. I’m feeling much better actually! Sometimes the world kind of fucking sucks, but it always gets better, plus I’m much cooler than the asshole who catfished me 😼
> 
> (P.s. I’m going somewhere this weekend, so idk if I’ll finish the fic before then, but I will very much try!)

“…And with that, the murderer with blood-red lips and the splattering of blood decorating his porcelain face gave the couple one last wide-eyed look. His grin felt all too forced, and the man noticed how the droplets had even gotten onto his teeth. 

The murderer didn’t move, standing, staring, unblinking until the woman let out an earth-shattering scream and he began to laugh. The sound was quiet at first, only building to become louder and louder the more he continued to laugh. Before either of the couple could move, the man began to scream, turning around and disappearing into the woods, never giving the two people a second glance. 

To this day they still wonder, always looking over their shoulders, why the porcelain murderer spared them and not their friends. Always wondering if he was going to fulfill his promise, and to one day come back for them…” Luz finished her story dramatically, standing on her log towering above her friends with a fake smile plastered onto her face, head tilted for the effect. 

Gus had moved to sit next to Willow and the two were huddling together, peeking at Luz through their fingers they had placed over their faces. Amity, on the other hand, was simply sitting on her log, completely enthralled in the story. She wasn’t as much freaked out (The twins liked to tell her creepy stories when she was young,) but rather impressed Luz had managed to capture the feeling of imminent horror so well.

“That was great!” King whimpered in a high-pitched voice. “How fun! I think I'm going to, um, go to sleep now!” 

The poor demon was sitting all curled up on his log, looking through his claws with a horrified expression on his muzzle. After saying his bit, he pushed himself off of his log and ran to his tent where he wrapped himself in a blanket and tried to go to sleep. Well, there goes the adult supervision. 

Luz shot her friends a dazzling smile and took a bow before hopping down to the ground. “You guys aren’t really that freaked out, are you?” she asked, voice cheery, a stark difference from the creepy tone she had just been using.

“Nooooo!” Gus replied in a voice much similar to King’s. “Not—not freaked out at all!”

Amity smiled at the boys. “It was a really good story Luz! Where do you get these?”

It had been an hour or two since the s’mores and Luz had spent most of that time recounting innumerable stories. The darker it got, the more bone-chilling the stories became, and with the forest loud and shrieking with the wind around them, everyone was feeling slightly off-put. That is, everyone but Luz.

“Oh, I've memorized dozens of these.” She offered, plopping back down onto her log. “As I said before, my, uh, yeah well my mom and I always tried to come up with worse and worse ghost stories to see if we could creep out the other. Um, she always won, but I don't know, I put up a good fight I guess.” Her cheeriness had faltered again, and her eyes had settled, downcast, on a lone marshmallow roasting stick from earlier. 

“Do you, um, did she always tell really creepy stories?” Willow asked, noticing the change in emotion. 

Luz continued to look down, a sad-nostalgic smile blooming on her face. “Yeah, she was the best at storytelling. I think that’s why I have such a vivid imagination. She always told me stories.”

Amity, Gus, and Willow all exchanged looks. Maybe they would finally get Luz to open up, to finally let them in on how she was feeling. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Amity asked softly, causing Luz to look up and meet her eyes. For once, neither of them blushed, but Luz felt a little better seeing the concern in Amity’s eyes. 

“There’s not a whole lot to talk about, is there?” She asked, kicking the dirt. “I did what needed to to save Eda and stop Belos from getting access to the human world. I don't regret it.” She said with a hint of bitterness in her voice. “There wasn’t any other option.”

“I know,” Amity said, still gentle. “But you know that it's alright to regret it a little bit, right? You’re allowed to miss your mom.”

Luz felt her anger boil over. Her heart thumped faster, beating almost irregularly as she continued to fume. Her hands curled into fists and she turned her head upwards only slightly so that she was looking directly at the flames. 

“Yeah.” She said forcefully. “I can miss my mom, but I can't be mad about it. I'm not allowed to be ungrateful. Have any of you even looked around at this place? It’s everything I could have ever wanted. It's the best thing that’s ever happened to me—I don't get to feel bad about being here, Amity. 

You’ve all lived here your whole lives; you don't get what it's like to walk into something this amazing. Back home is ordinary. Back home is boring. Back home you can't cast spells or fight witch-emperors. My life back there was, it was the best i could make of it, but it wasn't enough. Nothing was ever enough and now that I've found a place where it is, I can't let go of it, even if that means never getting to go home again. Well, guess what? Now I’m stuck. I've made my choice, so now I am going to have to live with it. And—” she was hysterical now, tears threatening to spill over. The way the fire reflected in her eyes mirrored the movie monologue of the hero right before they turn evil. She was shaking, knuckles turning white from her fiercely clenched fists, and no one moved.

No one knew what to do in a situation like this. They had been waiting for the explosion, but this was not anger, it was pity. Pity for herself, dripping from her mouth, mixing with the tears that managed to slip from her eyes even while she begged them not to. “And who wouldn’t want this life?!” She sobbed, squeezing her eyes shut. “Magic? Witches? Entire covens out to get you because of some stupid portal to the human realm?! It's my dream. This was my dream, and now there's no going back. I can never go back.” she took one last shaky breath before collapsing inwards and burying her head into her hands. 

Amity’s mouth opened slightly to try and console her, but Luz was already over the edge, tears streaming down her face in the flickering light of the fire. Her face shimmered in the dancing light, and Amity wanted nothing more than to rush over and pull her friend into the biggest hug, but before she could get up or do anything to make her feel better, Luz wiped her face quickly.

“I think I'm tired,” Luz said in a monotone voice. “I’m going to head in for the night.” She was keeping her tone cool, but everyone saw right through it. 

Gus and Willow both held their hands out to stop her, but Luz was already gone, rushing back into her tent without another word.

For a moment none of them said anything. The sound of Luz’s crying faded into the distance, drowned out by the wind and the popping of the logs in the fire. No one was creeped out anymore, and instead, all simply concerned for their friend. Luz wasn’t the type of person to cry or break down often, and no one really knew exactly what they could do to help her. 

“I think…” Amity started in a quiet voice, “I think I’m going to go check on her. Are you all going to be fine?”

Willow and Gus both nodded. 

“Hey, give her a hug for me,” Willow said with a comforting smile. 

“Me too please,” Gus added.

“Of course,” Amity said, slowly getting up and nodding her head goodbye to the two.

***

“Hey Luz,” Amity said softly, opening the flap of the tent and crawling inside. 

The tent was even smaller than it seemed when they were setting it up, and it took Amity a moment to get comfortably situated in the space, making sure that she wasn’t close to touching Luz. 

Luz, on the other hand, was facing the back of the tent, rapidly wiping the tears from her face. “I'll be quiet if you want to go to bed.” She said between sniffles, still refusing to face Amity. “Sorry if I'm bothering you.”

Amity felt a lot of emotions at Luz suddenly being so submissive and cold, but the main one was anger. This was the girl who offered to face her worst fears for her. This was the girl who went toe-to-toe with some of the most powerful witches in the world. This was Luz Noceda, the girl she was desperately in love with, the girl who wouldn’t take no for an answer, the girl who always got into trouble. Amity wasn’t about to let her feel terrible.

“Luz,” She said in a measured tone. “You will never bother me. You are one of my best friends, and,” she stopped for a moment, drawing in a deep breath, “And I love you more than anything.”

Luz perked her head up, turning slightly towards the green-haired girl. Her eyes were all puffy and she needed to wipe her nose, but to Amity, she was just as beautiful as the first time she had laid eyes on her. 

“What?” she sniffled.

“Oh come here!” Amity exclaimed, falling forward and scooping her friend into a hug.

Luz froze for a moment but slowly melted into Amity’s touch, burying her head into her shoulder and sighing. Amity pulled Luz in further, hugging her harder as if her arms could say the things she didn’t dare utter out loud. 

_I love you, but not how you love me._

Luz breathed Amity in, feeling more at home than she had in weeks. 

Maybe even if she couldn’t go home, she had at least found another with these people, with her. Maybe everything would turn out okay because, even if her life was sometimes unpredictable and dizzying, she had friends like Amity who would always be there to put her back together, to keep her sane. Maybe, just maybe, Luz Noceda was going to be okay because when life pushed her down, she always found a way up, always stronger and surer than ever.

For once that night Luz wasn’t thinking about her mom anymore, she was thinking of her future. She saw two paths before her: wallow and think about the way life would have been if she had gone through the portal and back home, or she could pick herself back up and keep her head high. She would learn magic and face up against Belos, and this time she would win. She would love her friends, and go on adventures, and maybe even fall in love, who knew. And she knew, with Amity Blight holding her to her chest, with her friends by her side, that she wasn’t going to give up. She was going to find a way to see her mom again, and she was going to be alright. 

“I love you too, Amity,” Luz mumbled into the other girl’s neck, sending a shiver down her spine. 

And maybe those words meant what they both wanted them to.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff on the way 😉


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⛺️🥰💋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long!! Also lumity_art on Instagram made the CUTEST fan art of my last fic (Paperbacks and Puddles) so check that out!!!  
> P.S. Shannon gave me time to edit this today instead of paying attention to her, so she’s the real reason you’re all getting the last chapter tonight! Love y’all, have fun! ❤️

Something very warm was huddling against Amity Blight when she woke up.

It took her a moment to process what exactly was going on and where she was, but eventually her vision cleared, her eyes opening slowly. She found herself face to face with Luz, sleeping peacefully and looking, more or less, like the cutest thing Amity had ever laid eyes on.

Her eyes went comically wide, and she froze, the memories from last night beginning to filter back into her mind. She remembered consoling Luz for a while, playing with her hair and holding on tightly until she had drifted off on Amity’s shoulder. She didn’t want to disturb the girl so she draped a blanket over them and let Luz cuddle against her for the night. She hadn’t been able to sleep for quite some time, distracted by how much of her was touching her crush, and how warm and cute she was all curled up next to her.

Amity rubbed her eyes with the arm Luz had not taken into her clutches and groaned slightly at the sun filtering through a small hole at the top of the tent. She was _not_ a morning person, but here she was, woken up by the birds and the sun and the early morning life of the forest. She didn’t have a watch on, but by the amount of golden light streaming into the tent she couldn’t imagine it was much later than seven.

 _Great,_ She thought to herself, _I only slept for four hours, now I'm bound to do something stupid._

She was, in fact, going to do something stupid, but that wouldn’t be for another fifteen minutes or so.

After taking a moment to curse the sun and her incapability to sleep peacefully through the night, Amity accepted her fate and looked back over to her crush.

They were both facing each other, Luz dead asleep, with their legs all tangled together. Luz was lying over one of her arms, but not in a particularly uncomfortable way, and she had one of her hands draped casually over Amity. 

Amity watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, thinking to herself just how ethereal she looked.

Her brown hair glowed a brilliant amber color you can't quite see unless it's early morning, when the sun hits it in just the right way, and her eyelids fluttered slightly with the morning light. She was fast asleep, so when she wrapped her arm around Amity and pulled her closer, the girl was quite surprised.

Luz’s sleepy arm fit nicely against her waist, holding her close like she were some sort of teddy bear. The green-haired girl inhaled sharply, trying to ignore the onslaught of butterflies that took off in her stomach. Suddenly she remembered the thought she had the night before. About how if she woke up the next day tangled in Luz that she would just die.

Well, consider this her funeral.

Luz exhaled loudly and snuggled her head in closer to Amity’s. If before had been too close for Amity, now was near impossible for her to show restraint. She had never been that sort of person to kiss someone without consent—she had never even kissed anyone—but Luz’s lips were very close, and very kissable, and she _very much_ wanted to lean in.

Now that she was thinking about it, Amity couldn’t stop looking at the brunette’s lips. She had glanced at them before, or rather, stared obnoxiously for half an hour at them one time during class, but never up close. There wasn’t anything particularly hot about lips unless they were Luz’s, and they were.

“Mhm…Amity…” Luz mumbled, half asleep.

Amity blinked rapidly a few times, trying to figure out if the other girl was awake or not. Her breath completely stopped when Luz said her name, and she took a minute or two trying to recover from it.

 _She was probably just sleep-talking._ She thought to herself. _Then why did she say my name?!_

The idea of Luz having a dream about her brought another round of butterflies, and she had to squeeze her eyes shut to try to chase away all the thoughts she was having. All she could see, eyes open or not, was Luz’s face up close, adorable and calm while she drifted in and out of sleep.

Luz moved again, and Amity allowed herself to peek at the girl. Her eyes had opened and she was wearing a look of surprise. Her mouth fell open slightly, and Amity’s gaze zipped right to it. She was visibly staring at Luz’s lips, and she knew that Luz could see, but she just couldn’t manage to tear her eyes away. There was no going back from this.

“M—Morning,” Luz stuttered, her voice slightly raspy from sleep.

“Hi.” Amity breathed.

“Hi.”

A strand of hair fell into Amity’s eyes, and Luz lifted her hand, pushing it up and behind her ear. It was like a reflex, but halfway through, Luz lost concentration and her hand just hovered over Amity’s cheek, grazing the skin there. The witch leaned into the touch subconsciously, and Luz followed the movement so that she was fully cupping her cheek.

Both girls became hyper-aware of everything. The way their legs were tangled; the proximity of their faces; how warm and _right_ everything felt in that moment; everything.

Luz’s hand slid down to Amity’s neck, and the girl shivered, closing her eyes for a moment and just letting herself feel Luz’s hot fingertips on her skin. Luz’s eyes snapped to Amity’s, and for a moment, got lost in her gaze. When she caressed her gently, Amity gasped lightly, and Luz froze.

If she was unsure of what this meant before, Amity’s reaction to her touch would have fixed that. She wanted this too. They both had been dancing around each other, and now there were no other distractions, just the two of them, one tent, lips mere inches from each other.

Amity finally found her brain and she reached out for Luz, pulling her in until their noses were touching. They were breathing heavily, focused totally on the other, almost as if searching for something in the other’s face telling them they were ready to do this. Even though Luz had just woken up, she seemed more alert than ever, paying attention to every little movement and noise Amity made while her hand continued to trail up and down her neck.

“Will you just—” Amity began, but every time she got anywhere close to having a coherent thought, she became distracted by what Luz was doing.

“What?” Luz breathed out. It had meant to sound innocent, but she was having trouble focusing too.

Amity tilted her head upwards, positioning it so all Luz had to do was move an inch closer and they’d be kissing, but no one moved. Like the calm before the storm, the air in the tent was tense with electricity. 

Blood rushed in her ears, and Amity’s eyes flickered to Luz’s, making sure they were making total eye contact. After she was sure she had the brunette’s total attention, Amity brought her lips to Luz’s, grazing them before pulling her closer. 

She felt the last of her resolve snap. She didn’t care what anyone thought anymore. She didn’t care if her parents would approve. Luz felt right. This felt right. Nothing had ever felt more right in her entire life.

Their lips collided.

Luz reacted quickly, rolling over to get a better angle and untangling their limbs so that she could slot herself between Amity’s legs. Her hand slid from her neck to the girl’s waist, and the other landed on the other side of Amity’s head, pushing her above the girl slightly so that Amity had to lean upwards to kiss her.

Amity obliged happily, pressing herself upwards so their bodies were flush against each other. She didn’t stop kissing Luz for a moment except to breathe, but even breathing felt unimportant now. Nothing was as important as how Luz’s lips felt on hers, how her hands rushed up and down her sides, how, even while making out, Luz made sure every kiss felt meaningful.

Luz wanted to be gentle, soft, caring, but part of that disappeared while she was kissing Amity. She knew how she wanted to kiss her, but it was as if her mouth had a mind of its own, hungry to feel more of her crush. She hadn’t let herself feel like this for so long, distracted and oblivious, but now that she had even just a taste of what it meant to be with Amity, she never wanted to let it go.

When they had to break away, they were both out of breath, heaving against each other like they had just run a marathon. But before Luz could make another move to keep kissing her, Amity wrapped both of her arms around the other girl and pulled her downwards onto her. She didn’t try to kiss her, but instead buried her head into the crook of her neck, basking in the warmth the other girl radiated.

Luz giggled lightly at the change in pace, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on Amity’s cheek. 

“Cute.” she whispered.

Amity grinned into Luz’s neck. “Shush up, I'm gonna go back to sleep.”

“What, you're already exhausted?” Luz challenged.

Instead of trying to fight it, Amity just sighed. “Yes.”

“Oh alright Ames, but I want to continue this—whatever this is—later.”

Amity’s mind raced with all the possibilities of what her future might look like with Luz in it in _that way_ and couldn’t help but hold Luz tighter. “I’m counting on it.” she whispered.

“Good.” Luz said, relaxing fully and slowly drifting off to sleep.

And it was the best either of them had slept in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! If you did It’d be lovely if you leave kudos or comment, but if not, respect. I get it.  
> Might be a few weeks for the next one cuz of school (🤮) and I’m taking a class outside of school, so If I disappear, don’t worry! I’ll be back!  
> Love you all so much ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
